


Don't they have any scents?

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taemin contemplates the Most Pressing Issue of our time...... who's naming all these lotions???





	

“Hey, babe?” Taemin whispers, rolling over to face Jonghyun.

“ _Hhhmmww_ what?” Jonghyun replies, groaning and blinking into their pitch black bedroom.

“I can't sleep...” Taemin whines.

“Why?” Jonghyun mumbles, and clumsily reaches for Taemin until he hits the other’s form. He pulls him closer until Taemin is tucked up under his chin. He smiles, quickly matching his own breath with Taemin's, and can feel the heavy hands of sleep begin to take their hold again, until Taemin finally speaks.

“The names of lotions and candles and shit are so fucking pointless.”

“Excuse me?” Jonghyun squints at Taemin.

“You know, like, ‘Sunshine’ or ‘Island Breeze’,” he insists, “Nobody _fucking_ knows what the sun smells like. It's a 27 million degree burning rock, Jonghyun. If it smells like _anything_ , it smells like fucking _fire_ , not a _lotion_.”

“I can't believe you woke me up for this _.”_

“I’m just so annoyed.”

“Please, for the love of god, go to sleep.”

“Okay...” Taemin huffs, snuggling closer to Jonghyun, “But you agree with me, right? I mean, come on, ‘Twilight Woods’? Who's _naming_ this shit-”

“ _Sleep._ ”


End file.
